George Ferrison (Galaxies at Wars)
George Ferrison is one of the main antagonists during the whole series. He's a as tall as John, in hies early twenties at the beginning, in the mid-twenties. He has dark hair, brown eyes and a athletic body type. He's described as a handsome young man before his face got heavily wounded and scarred during a attack by the rebels. He's the leader of a fanatic cult called Saviors of Mankind. They believe that the saviors wil save mankind after a long and brutal war, with many deaths. And to do this, they have to cause as much chaos as possible which includes staging terror attacks, triggering landslides, causing battles and starting a war between them and the rebels. He believes that the revolution started by John and Luna will trigger the creation of a new world, through the gods of humanity. He begins to believe, that John and Luna are the ones that will create the new world. He begins to see them as the saviors of humanity and himself as the one who^s going to fulfill the prophecy. The prophecy does in fact exist but George took it too far, going crazy after hearing it. His cult has many supporters, both political and militaric. They are soon able to hire many hitmen, ex-soldiers and mercenaries. They are able to gather many weapons, making them a dangerous enemy for the rebels and for Iscariot itself. They make their debut, when they launch three waves of suicide attacks on the rebels, killing about 100 of them instantly. George reveals that he was the one who planned it all along. The rebels declare war against the cult one minute after the attacks. The cult then ilfitrates the secret service from Iscariot, gathering much intelligence on the rebels, money, weapons and bombs. Using the intelligence they gathered they launch a new wave using manipulated drones and attack both, the rebels and several military barracks from Iscariot. After these attacks, the rebels are unable to use their airforce sind the cult itself doesn't govern any land. After John's mind is corrupted by Scar, he is captured by soldiers from Scar by whom he gets tortured for two weeks, using manipulated pictures, memories and physicall torture, George uses his connections to help the rebels and they make a ceasefire. Before John is freed, George sets up a fight and makes Luna believe that John died, to see her reaction. After seeing her sad, he backs off, and flees again with his forces. During the betrayal, his face is heavily wounded and scarred. He would've died there if he wouldn't have been saved by a loyal member of his cult. After spending two years in a coma he wakes up and tries to trigger the creation of a new world again. He is last seen at the final battle of the imperial civil war. He is killed by Harrison. He is seen dieing with a smile, revealing that he fullfilled the prophecy.